Famous and lovin' it
by twilight 208
Summary: Leah has left La Push because of Sam and Emily so she got her self accepted into a dance and singing school
1. Chapter 1

I can't stay in a place that I am not wanted. The love of my life is gone, my brother is a werewolf (he doesn't know that I know) and I gave up my life for HIM.

How stupid could I be, everything that I loved is gone. The only thing that I still have is my voice and dancing.

Dear Mrs. Leah Clearwater,

You have been accepted into London collage of performing arts. A full scholarship has been award to you. We hope that you will accept this offer as we wish that you join us. From the DVD that was sent to us we believe that you are one of the best and that you could get along well with both teachers and students. We are hoping that you will consider coming to our school.

Head master,

Samuel Davis

I packed up all my things and wrote a quick note to my mum and brother.

Dear Mum and Seth,

I am sorry but I can be here anymore not know that my heart still belongs to Sam and that Emily my sister and best friend took that from me. I love you mum and don't ever thing that I don't and Seth, my dearest brother I know, Mum has a right to know as well and don't worry she will take it well I know that much at least.

I love you with all my heart,

Your loving daughter and sister,

Leah Marie Clearwater.

P.S I will be in contact with you when I at a good point in my life.

_Review please love it or hate it._

_^  
Please _


	2. Seth POV

Seth P.O.V

I imprinted I finally imprint on the most wonderful amazing girl in the world and Sam said that I can finally tell mum and Leah. Because I wasn't paying attention I didn't hear my mum's sobbing coming from the kitchen.

I ran in and asked her what was wrong,

"Leah ... Leah she's .... She's" she could barely say anything, the only thing that I got out of her was to read the letter on the table.

**(Hop in the time machine and skip reading the letter.)**

Oh my god she's gone and it's entirely Sam and Emily's fault. I was shaking uncontrollably by now and I run into the wood's ignoring my mother's screams and sobbing.

_Seth what's wrong? Did something happen? Is it _sue? Sam asked me in my mind.

_I hate you and Emily! _

_What? Why?_

I replayed the day's events in my mind for all of the wolves to see.

_She knows? Did you tell her? We need to talk to her right now Seth go and bring her to my house?_

_I can't you idiot she left because of you and Emily and no I will do nothing for you or Emily anymore. I just lost my sister today, but then again you didn't even listen to me because you were too caught up in think about yourself to even see that. Oh yeah and did I mention that I IMPRINTED coz if you weren't too caught up in ever self then as well, I think at least a thank you or congratulations. _

I phased out not even bothering to listen to him. I walked inside and hugged my mother as we cried about our loss.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A new life

_**Hey guys I want to say thanks for the reviews and to the VERY FEW that did add me to their author and story alert, thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, as they are all owned by Stephanie Myer.**_

Leah P.O.V

I got in my car and drove and drove for hours on end, singing along with the radio and warming up my voice as I barley used it after I started to go out with Sam, apparently he said that I had to quit singing and dance classes because he wanted to spend more time with me. What a load of bull that was.

_**(A/N Sam and Leah started to go out in year 7, and Leah is 17, Sam is 19 and Emily is 17. Sam left Leah in the woods like what Edward did with Bella, but Sam didn't love Leah. Also found out about vampires and werewolves before Sam but didn't tell anyone about it.) **_

I pulled up outside the school/ collage. People Singing and dancing outside on the walls and on the grass in the gardens. I think that I was already starting to like it here. I walked up the steps to the main entrance with my bag in hand. I opened to door and walked up to the desk were a young assistant was sitting talking on the phone.

"Hi, my name is Leah Clearwater and I got a full scholarship to come here to join the arts program I said.

"Oh My, Leah Clearwater, I will call Mr David right away" (_**A/N is that his name I forgot.)**_ She stuttered at the start I wonder why.

A middle aged athletic looking man walked briskly up to us.

"Hello you must be Leah Clearwater, am I correct?" he said whilst holding out his hand to me to shake.

"Yes I am sir" I said shaking his large hand in my little one.

"Please, call me Jay, all the students here do." He asked me nicely.

"Ok then but May I ask if I could be shown to my room, as I drove straight here no stopping?"

"Of course. You will be staying the penthouse in the middle of campus. Is that Ok with you?" he asked politely.

"Err yes but may I ask why I am in the penthouse when I got here buy scholarship when many people pay thousands to come here to learn?" I asked without trying to sound to stunned. He just chuckled and started to walk.

May people started to stare at me whilst we were walking. Not really paying attention to where I was walking we came to a stop in front of a mansion (pic on profile).

"Well Miss Clearwater here is you key the whole place is yours unless you find a good friend and then they may stay with you in the house. Your papers and everything that you will need will be in the house for you and you will be receiving your money to buy your dance clothes, things for your singing and anything else that you need will be sent to your house right away. Will you needing anything else?) He asked me. I was a bit overwhelmed and all but I managed to say yes and thank you.

_**Next chapter is her first lesson and her first friend Yay. **_

_**Please review.......................... **_


	4. Chapter 4 new love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these songs they belong to their rightful owners. Also twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers. 

**chapter 4 **

**true love**

Unknown POV: (Leah's new boyfriend)

Holy mother of god.

I saw the car pull up to the side of the road. Me and the pack (Yes I said pack you will find out later on) were just rehearsing for the talent contest next week, when the most beautiful women that I have ever seen walked past. I think that my whole world stopped as she walked past me, I had a weird urge to protect her from anything.

I need to get to know her.

"Dude are you okay?" James asked me.

"Err... I think that I might have err.... I don't know... imprinted on her" I said to him and the rest of the pack.

They all suddenly stopped and look at me.

"WHAT" they all shouted at the same time.

**More about Leah starting classes next chapter. **


	5. AN

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that I have not updated lately but I have been having problems at home and my holidays from school are starting now so I will have more time but please do not expect me to update.

I am also putting all my stories up for adoption.

Famous and loving' it

Starting again

Love and cancer

Leah Clearwater stories

Please PM me. And it is first come first severed; I will get back to u as soon as possible.

I am so sorry.


	6. AN 2

Hey guys/girls/readers,

I hope that you don't mind but i have given away the stories so they went to

. . . . . .

iamwiththepackhottie.

. . . . . .

Please add her on to the author alert and story alert.

I am so sorry that I a am not continuing these stories, bu they will be better with the other person.

Xxx


End file.
